A New Life to Live
by Martha C
Summary: ***NEW SUMMARY*** A new life to live, new characters to meet and new story to tell. The Castle kids already adults tryng to survive everything life gives them, with also a little help from their parents. All the original characters and a lot of new ones trying to face love, happiness sadness and so on, with always NY and its murderers in the background ! Give it a try !
1. Chapter 1

**A new life to live**

a/n :New lands to conquer, new lives to live and a new generation to follow. It's such a cryptic introduction for my first story in English (which obviously isn't my first spoken language) , I hope it won't be to bad. Let's begin!

Disclaimer: " there are two kinds of people that write about Castle, famous TV series writers who own it and unknown fan fiction writers that love it and I'm not the kind who pays better" XD (I don't even own this sentence).

Chapter one- Introducing me

Elizabeth's blue eyes followed the cars outside the window of the diner she was sitting in. She always loved the Big Apple's chaos, to use one world, especially the moments when she could stop and observe it, quietly following people and imagining where they wanted to go, what was their life, their dreams their inspirations and so on, it was actually normal for her to have all this fantasy , being Richard Castle's daughter and all.

Elizabeth, or Liz, because " no one calls me Elizabeth, unless it's for work purposes or my mum yelling," was a charming 33 year old woman. She was tall, thin and, like her mother, she had the kind of beauty that even if she was wearing sweats and shorts ( and that happened often) nobody could ignore! Plus, she had her father's blue eyes and she was quite a character: smart, challenging, frustrating even, as her favourite job was to make the other's lives more "exciting" , if you want to put it in a gentle way.

But now things were changing, or they look like they would because there was a new particular human presence in her days , and that " presence" had a name, Derek Ryan, Kevin and Jenny's 38 year old son.

OK , he wasn't actually a new presence in her life but Liz hadn't seen him in years , living in France since she was 19. After her high school graduation in fact she tried to go to college, being Richard Castle's daughter and all, but college was not for her. She didn't like school and also she had severe learning problems, like dyslexia and dysgraphia, so she didn't even finish her first semester.

It was difficult since elementary school for her to keep up with the other kids but not because she didn't understand , actually she was well-over the average IQ , but that life, the big books, the long hours in the library, the continuous exams weren't for her, the only things she learned were the ones she liked, selective learning capability , that's what they called it. She had a different mind, different passions and she would do everything to follow her dreams, so she emigrated, leaving behind her a set of disappointed parents and cutting the bridges between her and her family.

What did she do in her life? She went to Paris and started playing music in the streets because she wanted to "feel the vibe of people listening to you not just study Mozart in a dusty room", she didn't listen to her father who wanted her to join an orchestra, or at least to remain in the city, she didn't listen to her mother who wanted her to "get a serious job" and to play the piano in the evenings maybe, and left the two of them usually so close and agreeing with each other to fight blaming each other for her departure.

The only one she kept contact with was her twin sister, Lily. Lily and Liz where identical twins but they also had fraternal triplet, Cory, meaning their birth was a miracle also because their mother was well into her forties when she had them, so her pregnancy was very high risk. But everything went well and now, Lily was a doctor , after her graduation Columbia and her residency at John Hopkins, being the perfect daughter their parents always wanted, Cory was a n English literature professor at Yale university, being Richard Castle's son and all, and Liz was just Liz, the lost girl who called once a year , for her father' s birthday and sent a card for Christmas. But maybe now, something was about to change , and the fact she was there sitting in a diner. eating on omelette watching New York traffic and waiting for her boyfriend was something: Lizzy Castle was back.

Author's space: Hey everyone! So, this is the first short chapter with which I intended to discover public's frist thoughts about this story, to understand if you would like me to coninue writing and to describe some of my characters that will appear in this story along with other people that will come later. Also I accept all the comments and reviews and I'm open to critics, if I can learn something from them about how to improve. So everybody show me your ideas, and hopefully it will be a new chapter soon! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hey brother !

A/n Hi everyone! It's so nice that all of you gave me your support so I decided to continue this story and here is chapter 2, in which we will konw better other characters that arre part of this story! Enjoy and see you next week!

Disclaimer: " There are two kinds of people that write about Castle, famous TV series writers who own it and unknown fan fiction writers that love it and I'm not the kind who pays better" XD (I don't even own this sentence).

 _The diner. 12:15 am_

"look who's here! I thought you would be late baby! " said Derek entering the room, kissing her on the lips softly. " I missed you so much! How was your flight? "

"Good thanks love, actually is good to be back. It's been ten years, since gramps' funeral, I missed this" . Liz was still watching outside but now she was sitting in her boyfriend's arms, his chin on her head, thinking about how unexpected this relationship was. Liz and Der, or Rek as her and only her called him were good friends since childhood, despite the age gap. He had always considered her like the little sister he never had, as Sarah Grace was the portrait of independence even in her childhood she had never wanted her little brother around, neither she needed his protection. So Der was always there for Liz and Lily, but mostly for Liz because she was the struggling one, and when he decided to join the academy to follow his father's footsteps , Lily was only 14 and she felt betrayed by him, who left her facing high school alone, so their contacts diminished, and by the first Christmas holidays they didn't talked at all, unless there was some family dinner or celebrations.

When she left he didn't even know as he was in San Francisco, following a lead, and their contacts remained none until eight months ago. He was in Paris with his girlfriend celebrating their engagement but he found her cheating on him in their hotel room, with some french guy she met at the hotel.

He was devastated so he went to knock on the door of the only person he knew in Paris, Liz. They stayed together for the week trying to rebuilt their lost friendship, but suddenly they discovered it didn't work because they needed more from each other.

It is pointless to say he came back to Paris several times, always keeping the reason a secret for their families, but now she was back so they were going to surprise everyone.

"I want to go to Yale first" , she said suddenly " I thought you wanted to see your mum and dad first" he answered . " No I need Cory, someone other than you has to stand by me. I will try with Lily too, but I think she is on shift".

" OK , baby. Yale it is" .

 _Yale university, cafeteria. 01:34 pm_

"Mr. Castle , I'm sorry to bother you but, could you please read my article? It will go on the school journal so...I don't want to leave mistakes on it. "

" Don't worry Travis, let me finish this coffee and I'll be all ours " said Cory getting up from the table and starting to read the boy's article.

" Mr. Castle, I'm so sorry to bother you but could you please sign this documents, they are for the council's election day, " yes, of course Mindy. Leave them here. I will get them back to you as soon as possible."

" Mr. Castle..." " Oh come on, a man cannot even eat in peace!"Dammit, they were getting on his nerves, thought Cory getting up to see who was calling him. It was the doorman, and two familiar people were approaching with him. "I'm sorry, your sister Elizabeth is here to see you. She would not wait."

"My sister...who? Liz , what the hell are you dong here? "

"it is nice to see you to Cor, you have lost weight..nice " she half laughed , half cried, while he was still shocked. She was here, after ten years. He realized she looked different, grown up, more like mom he thought, hair longer , just like Lily...oh God he had to tell Lily! Liz was back, it was not a stupid thing but now, the only thing he wanted was to hug her, and so he did.

 _Yale, Cory's office_

" _S_ o you two are together? I was sure you had not gone to Paris so often because of the architecture, but try to break her heart and I will kill you" he said half laughing half seriously. " yeah we are together and I don't need your jealousy little brother, so don't do the over-protective thing. Leave it to James." OK, wait a sec, now I think I have some explanations to do.

Who is James? I know everybody is mentally asking it, and no, I am not putting random people here and there. But, really, You thought Rick Castle and Kate Beckett would wait six years between their marriage and the birth of their first child? No way, so James is the triplets older brother, two years younger than Derek, a US Marine captain, nowadays staying in Asia fighting for his country. We will know him better later. But now, stop with James and back to the two blue eyed Castles we were talking with.

"Leave James where he is. Now, can I call Lily ? At least her if not mom and dad? "

said Cory trying to convince his sister that Lily would not be bothered to know she was back even if she was working. " OK Cor, but you do it. " she said handing the phone to him ," no YOU do it" " YOU " " NO YOU"

"OK guys, I'll do it . " said Derek , to stop their fight. " NO WAY! Giave me the phone Der" said Cory .

" Lillian Castle ."

" Lils it's me."

" Cor? What is it? Where are you? You know I am working" he put her on speaker phone while Liz mouthed a " told you so" .

"I know sissy, but there is someone here who wants to talk with you" he motioned to Liz to speak, she shaking her head no. But Derek pushed her towards the phone.

" Hey other half." she finally said calling Lily like she used to do when they

understood why they were identical twins.

" OK , if this is a joke, not funny Cor, but if it is really you Lizzy, please stay there I'm coming ." she said altready sniffling.

" It's me sis, and I will wait here for you, I'm done running." they heard Lily rush through the door , slamming it behind her.

 _Author's note part two : So people, not an eventful chapter but we are just knowing better the characters, so I'm using the frist chapters as an opening to everything else. Next time I will spare you the sisters' reunion, to avoid this fanfiction to become some old soap opera with lots of tears and inexplicably lost relatives that reunite after decades :) , and we get into action. to something more important, our Caskett first appearance! Your reviews will make my day! Bye ! And sorry for the grammar mistakes :)_


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 " The black sheep "

a/n : Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late but finals are approaching so I've not got much time to write, I'll try to update every week, 10 days at most but I think I'll be diffucult to keep on track. But I am here and some Caskett is coming in this chaper so ...enjoy !

Disclaimer:I don't own Castle because otherwise I'll be writing this on my yacht in some private island and not on my parents' couch :) the Castle kids are " my babies" (metaphorically speaking!)

 _Yale_

Derek and Cory were out, with the excuse of finding something to eat but actually because they wanted Lily and Liz to have a moment. The two women sat on Cory's desk in his study trying to recuperate some missing time. They kept talking about casual things, work, relationship, relatives and friends, but there was a question in Lily's head, one that didn't leave her mind since she embraced her sister for the first time that morning.

" Lizzy, why did you come back?" she said drily, looking her deeply in her eyes.

Maybe her tone was not the right one for the situation, because Liz blanked, taken aback by her sister's harsh question, feeling her throat out of air afraid to be unwelcome once more.

Lily noticed and quickly embraced her saying she was happy that Liz was back, but her sister wanted an explanation, so Liz stood up from the desk and tried :

"Lils look, ten years ago, when I left I made a mistake OK?

I believed that because there was no way I'll make our parents proud, as I've always been here , surrounded by your perfect grades, Cory's love for literature, James following mom's footsteps, Alexis with her wonderful family and her career, everybody so successful.

I was the black sheep and I will always be" Lily tried to reply but Liz shushed her , with her finger on her sister's mouth.

" So I wanted to make a different life , in a place were no one expected anything from me , just me and my music. But I was wrong."

" All this years I tried to find new satisfactions, new friends, new loves and everything but, despite all the wonderful experiences I've made. nothing gave me the stability I was searching for, all the illusions that I had about Europe, to join companies, to play my music everywhere, t built the life being who really I wanted to be. It was not what I expected.

Everything was golden at first but everybody seemed so selfish in the end, I had to swim in a sea full of sharks that wanted nothing more than to see me weak and insecure to get my place , my job. Even on the romantic side everything was so superficial that I was not satisfied with that anymore, it was fun at the beginning but after? I wanted more .

Then , while I'm in Europe searching for something more, Der shows at my doorstep, telling me everything I wanted to have was already there, making me understand that my life was not my crazy European adventure but all that I left behind. Tell me it's not a sign. I want my real life back and don't tell him Lil but I think it's the right guy."

Lily was stunned looking at hr sister like she was some source of wisdom. Whoa, her " European crazy trip" had made her a woman, and a very good one. She didn't even realize she was crying when Liz hugged her (too many hugs in only two hours ) and said her " Let's show mom and dad how pretty I became! I hope they're happy to see me! " half laughing , half seriously, with her" Rick Castle" grin on her face.

 _Meanwhile, 11th street, Long island NY_

"Lanie? What do you have for us?" said the middle aged woman referring to her friend, crouched on the street over a body, while she entered the crime scene.

" Hi Kate ! How are you this morning? I am good thanks for asking. So good morning Castle, how 's your back? Still hurting?"

"Lanie hi, no it's getting better, sorry for Kate she's moody this morning, I think is old age getting in" Castle laughed until his wife's glare shut him up.

" I'm not getting old, just tired. I am thinking about lots of things this morning"

"Care to share with the class baby?" she looked at him, always beautiful to her eyes even with half gray hair and a bit overweight, and shaked her head, smiling.

" No, Castle it's not important; it's not my best morning , just let me be. It'll go away."

"so guys, even after thirty years you are cute , but you wanted to know what happened to this girl. She was stabbed three times in the chest, typical, but it's not typical with what she was stabbed. I cannot be sure but I think these little hole right here indicates, according with its diameter that the murder weapon is a pencil. "

"what ? that's wow, I'm already loving this case " said Castle grinning.

"Better be Castle , because it is going to be our last" said Beckett not really looking at him.

"WHAT?" the entire crime scene stared at her. " Guys I have made my retirement application two weeks ago, and it got accepted today, so yeah I guess that's our last case babe. " he stared at her, a sad smile on his face. " Kate I knew this moment was coming, you've told me but I did not know it was accepted.." he was interrupted by an officer . "Captain Kathrine Castle? " said the man.

" Yes, look if this is about my retirement don't ask me questions.."

" no, it's not about that. There are your kids that wanted to see you"

"Our kids? " she looked Castle, who was surprised as her.

"Yes sir, Lillian, Cory and Elizabeth" and then the master of the macabre Rick Castle, once his lost daughter was mentioned, blacked out, unintentionally contaminating the scene.

 _A/N Finally Caskett ! I decided they deserved two chapter not one, so this was about clearing things that at least to me seemed not very clear and trying to get into characters ' heads, exploring the depths of their personalities more. Sorry for my mistakes, also in the other chapter (number two), I thank everybody who is following, reviewing or just reading ! see you soon I hope you liked it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 " Mommy and daddy?"

Every cop at the crime scene rushed towards the fallen man , while his wife triedn to keep his head up from the ground and Lanie worried about doing so with his feet. Lily and Cory too went to look at their father situation. Liz instead looked directly in her mother disappointed and judging eyes, and styed where she was.

"DAD" "OH MY GOD "

"Lily you're the doctor you do something! Mom are you OK? "

While her siblings rushed towards their father Liz remained far from them, pondering if to run away now or later, but when Rick started to regain consciousness, she tried to walk away, but she recognized her mother's fingers touching her shoulders and she froze.

"Elizabeth, long time no see."

"Mom. Is dad okay?"

"Yeah, he's a bit shaken like all of us. We thought we had seen a ghost. " she hadn't turn around yet nor Kate asked her to do so.

" Mom?"

"Elizabeth?"

"I do not know if this matters to you at all, but I'd like you to know that I'm back for good. And I hope someday I will be again a part of your family"

" You never stopped to be , Liz. "

Kate turned her around and put her hands on her shoulders

" There are many things to clear but you're always been my daughter and nothing will change that. Now, let's go see your father , I think he is awake. And this morning he was talking about ME getting into old age. What a idiot.."

 _meanwhile..._

"Lily, sweetie, don't worry I am feeling better really, it's just, with your sister...I 've never thought that I have been a good father for her and now...I do not know what to say. " he was rambling, like he always did when he was nervous.

"Daddy, I think you could start with what you feel..Do you miss her ? Do you want her back in your life? Talk to her she will understand, she is a lot wiser than she was 10 years ago and she has a couple of good reasons to remain in the city permanently. Trust me."

"Here she comes, oh god. She is actually talking with mom , no yelling...I think it is the first time in like, 20 years " Cory 's eyes widened at the sight of his sister and his mother peacefully talking, and for the first time he thought that something could really change.

" DAD! "

"Lizzie! Oh my.. that was a good entrance you've made, I'm sorry but when I saw you , all grown up, standing there my old feeling got over me, and then I was on the ground."

"It is OK daddy ! I'm back.."

He hugged her. And said " Thanks" .

"for what dad? "

"Because you gave me the possibility to hug you again"

"My pleasure daddy."

"I think Lanie also wants to see you !" said Castle smiling to the ME that ha kept distance and waited for her turn.

"Sweetheart! It is so nice to see you, you're gorgeous baby. And now how was France ? You have to tell me everything ? Also why Derek Ryan is standing there ? "

and now was everybody 's eyes that turned on the man who ha d observed the reunion from far away and probably tried to not notice while he thought on how spilling the beans everyone was waiting for.

A/n Hi! First of all I wanted to thank every follower , subscriber, favorite I had so far. Thanks fr your support. My final are getting me crazy so I apologize because I'm late and I know the chapter is short . Actually, it was very difficult to write, more than I thought, because my head had so many ideas on what a parent reaction will be seeing a child after ten years. Maybe characters went a bit OOC like that but it is what I felt like doing , after writing like 3 or 4 different scenarios. Let me know what you think ! Subscribe

LITTLE SPOILER : next week we will have this dialogue in the new chapter :

" _What about our story, our days , you think it is so simple to erase everything we have done? "_

" _I do not know but I hope you will try to. "_

tadaa : Now guess which character says that and why? XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 " Great grandfather's shotgun "

 _a/n: Hi everyone , I'm usually known as someone who keeps promises but this is not the case, because the finals are taking me away all my time , all my ideas and also my so called " ability" to write in English, which requires lots of concentration from me , and this concentration was sooo gone . So I'm sorry I'm very late but 'll try to write faster this time! Let's see what happens !_

 _Disclaimer: the only things I own about Castle are two books and one is not even on paper soooo you already know what :)_

" Hi aunt Lanie! Hi everybody". Derek decided that eventually the cat was , or was very close to be, out of the bag, so maybe being polite would be better.

"Derek, young man weren't you supposed to be in France on that collaboration with the Gendarmerie?" when Rick asked that , realization plumbed on Kate's face and she looked her daughter with the typical motherly smile, like " I already know but I will wait until you tell me ".

" Actually dad I think Derek was more interested in the public relationship materials in France than to how French people kill each other.." Cory laughed, with a smile that matched her mother 's.

" Cory, shut your redheaded self up or I will take great grandpa's shotgun and you'll join the choir of soprano in that freaking university of yours" Liz glared her brother.

" Wait guys? What is going on here? Kate ? Lizzy?"

" Elizabeth Castle! Language! And please explain your father otherwise I will ! " Kate again lost her patience.

" Dad me and Derek...ehm... we are together"

" I know , did he pick you up at the airport? "

"Not , together like we came here together , like you and mum together..." Liz bowed her head down waiting for her father to sink in the news..

"You're MARRIED?"

" WHAAAT? No, oh God, we aren't" now Derek answered that and when the four present women looked at him like he was some kind of monster he understood that not his choice of words had been bad , it had been the worst.

"Oh god no? what do you mean, it will be so bad to marry me? Poor boy, you're with me for some kind of rebound feeling aren't you? Or worse, to appease your sexual needs " There Rick was about to throw up or to faint again

"Baby I think this is not the place to have this discussion, unless you want to be fatherless in like ten minutes because Rick is about to have an earth attack" Derek tried to lighten the mood , but once the damage is done nobody is capable to calm hurricane Liz Castle, she was visibly out of control. He tried to take her hand to calm her down but she refused his touch" You know that was not what I meant babe, so don't do this, let me explain, it's not that I won't marry you but maybe someday not know"

" First , don't " baby" me , now at least and second don't joke about my father's health and third now I don't want to talk with you so go away ! " she shouted in tears .

" You heard her dude! Go away, or I will seriously consider to take my grandfather's shotgun, or my wife's gun and make YOU join the choir of soprano! Come on" Rick glared at him and one seriously defeated Derek, walked away.

Lily was about to go calm her sister who was crying in a corner, but Kate stopped and went there instead, trying to leave the past behind and being the understanding , loving and caring mother she had always been.

Liz's blue eyes were red when she felt her mother's hands on her forehead and a gentle kiss on her hair , the first real manifestation of affection after nearly ten years .

" Mom, can I come home?" Liz said in a small voice between her tears. " I was supposed to go live with Der but now, I'm not so sure anymore" .

Kate smiled, remembering once when Alexis had asked her dad the same thing nearly the same way, with that little scared voice. " Liz, that never ceased to be your home. We have just to renew your room because I've never touched everything. "

"Really?" "Really. And I want you to come home, I'll never leave you like this":

"Mom , you're doing this out of pity , because if that's the case I'll talk to Lily, and , even if it's just for a few days...I'll stay there" ,

"No, no, no, sweetie, never I'll live my kid on the streets , even if he or she becomes the worst alcoholic or gambler in New York. And why do you think that? Never baby never! "

And then Liz saw in her mother's deep eyes every anger, every resentment, or dissatisfaction fade , just love and some worry maybe remained. But being a skeptic like she was she did not believed her eyes and wanted a spoken proof of her mother forgiveness .

"So, mom you forgive me? " " Yes baby yes everything is gone now. Seeing you cry here has broken my heart, I want to help, I want you to be happy and to that you need every one including me !"

" What about our story, our days ,you think it is so simple to erase everything we have done? _" "_ I do not know , but I hope you'll try to. I know I have let you down as a mom, but I hope you can try really."

"Mom this is not about you and your mistake, what about me? You have three perfect kids, four including Alexis and then me, never got degree, never got an actual job, I am the one that lets down people. "

" OK stop apologizing me and you. Lizzy you're smart , strong-willed, estrous and I'll go on with the compliments for the next fourteen days if you want, but , unfortunately you have not your father easygoing personality like your brothers do, even if I have to admit you got his ability to joke, nor you're a perfectionist like your sister, always on top. You're a bit of a mess and mostly out of control, like me" and then they were laughing.

"Listen, now I'll go to Lanie tell her if he can bring the body to the morgue and after cal two of my detectives like, every half an hour, to be the bossy and annoying captain I like to be, and me you and your sister will go home, open the best wine bottle we have and drink it all while I send your father and Cory buy the cupboard they promised me last Thanksgiving ! So, what do you say? "

"I say it is OK , but I think we should switch the wine to ice cream, because I am having a baby".

And then even the tough, bad ass captain Beckett had to sit down not to faint.

 _A/n So wahtcha say? I know maybe there are too many situations to deal with now, but who does not like a baby? (the author grins dumbly) I know total idiot but I'll try doing my best to keep everything going. In this chapter also the detached Kate we had becomes the mom I want her to be, the best one *.* And we have a fight so we will see what happens between our couple ! Let me now what you think and see you briefly 'cause next chapter is in the delivery room :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Let's not worry about tomorrow "

 _a/n: Hello, first of all I had some great reviews so thank you everybody! Knowing what you think is the best encouragement I can ask for, even if you criticize something your opinions count to me, and they make me improve, or at least try to._

 _Here we have another chapter, where people are trying to deal with the last one's main events. So tell me what you think and I'll see you in a week, when my finals are finally over(thank God) !_

 _Disclaimer (I'll try to make another like the first one, because someone liked!):_

" _There are two kind of people who write about Castle, some authors that work in LA and probably now are on holiday in some tropical place and me, trying to imagine my room is a tropical place even with a pile of books on my desk. Guess who owns it?:) "_

 _Crime scene- the second Kate Beckett regained the power to speak-_

"Wait what? Tell me I've heard you right and I do not need some old age hearing equipment."

Liz smiled weakly at her mother. " Given your reaction, you heard me right I think. God,saying this makes it soo real!" Liz looked at her stomach, like she expected it to grow instantaneously. And then again to her mom, whose face was the portrait of a billion of emotions.

"Wait. Liz, if you said that saying it makes it real, I suppose that Derek does not know, does he?"

"No mom, he doesn't. I wanted to tell him but now, knowing he is not ready to get serious, I do not want to force him doing something he could regret because he feels obliged to do so."

"MOM! LIZZY! YOU THINK YOU'LL COME OUT HERE SOME TIME SOON?" Lily shouted from the corner where everyone, Lily , Cory , Rick and Lanie and a couple of the detectives doing the usual questioning, was standing.

" WE ARE COMING SWEETIE! " Kate answered pulling her other daughter up and whispering in her hear that they will continue the conversation once at home.

Liz nodded to her mother and walked away, preparing to share the news with Lily at least.

 _The Castles' house, a little while later_

"Kate, Lanie called saying she'll send you every information she found on the body with an officer when she is finished. And again honey, why are you kicking us out of the house? After all this happened ? "

"Because, babe , I need to spend some time with my girls and I really need a place where to put everything we have, forty years of marriage and a lot of stuff of no use at all, and I want some new furniture. We never changed things since the triplets were twelve I think"

"OK, OK, Cory! Come on! Need to help your old man to fulfill your mother new passion, interior design !" Rick looked at his wife, trying to understand her real intentions, but nothing, Kate Beckett, even after forty years of marriage knew how to hide things.

"Don't complain Rick ! " she ushered her husband and her son quickly, closed the door and concentrates her attention to the two girls sitting on the couch.

"So , the boys are out. Now, girls what are you talking about? "

"Nothing mom" They answered in sync, a thing they did a lot especially when they were little, and turned her faces to their mother.

Seeing two pairs of eyes, one exactly like hers and another like Castle's was enough for her to start a walk on memory lane, with so many moments of her daughters life to remember. Enough , she thought , don't make things sappy, and then she asked to the blue eyed young woman:

" Liz, before we say everything , I think there is something your sister has to know. Wanna tell her ?"

Liz was scared. Kate could understand it because she wasn't the type who hided her emotions. She was so readable, only looking in her eyes you could know what she was thinking. And now maybe her first thought was to get up and run away. So Kate sat beside her and kissed her head , trying to encourage her.

" So Lils, what do you think about becoming an aunt? "

Lily did not get it at first , but when she did her face shined and she had the biggest smile on her mouth.

"Are you saying...you're , you know? Oh my god ! Really? It's awesome , I get a kid to spoil rotten, oh whoa! And mom, you're going to be a grandma …. OK you're already a grandma, with Alexis kids, but now for real! And I'm rambling, sorry! Wait, are you unhappy."

Lily was quickly saddened by her sister's tearful face. Liz was crying, didn't she want the baby? Was there something wrong? She started to worry. But her sister smiled weakly at her and explained :

"Li, I want this baby with all my heart and I was so excited to tell Derek. But after this afternoon, do you think he wants this? I don't want him doing this out of responsibility, because I know he would. So what if he doesn't ? I have to tell him anyway, and soon, before I start showing. Otherwise he's gonna think I did not tell him 'cause I cheated on him and it isn't his baby. " and she looked again at her stomach, her left hand there "caressing her little one".

" Look I understand but I think what happen this afternoon it was just a mistake OK? He loves you."

"Yeah Lizzy he does, and if your father and I had taken offense on everything we didi to each other, we would not have got married and you would not be here talking with me. " Kate smiled. " And before you start showin'? Sweetie, how far along are you?"

"Like three months mom. And actually, I'm showing a bit." Liz got up and took her t shirt away, revealing her toned body, with a little swell on her abdomen, right below her navel. And she smiled touching it.

"Can I? " Lily said staring at her amazed.

" Yes of course."

" Hey little one , this is aunt Lily. It is very nice to meet you and I cannot wait to see you for real. So grow up fast and don't mess with mommy " at that Liz started crying, and Kate who was observing the scene from the couch followed her. "because she going to get angry, and trust me , you don't want to see her dark side !" Liz slapped her sister on the head an then put her t shirt down. But left a hand on her stomach. Kate smiled at the interaction and asked :

" So baby, how are you feeling ? Tired ? Any morning sickness'?"

"I'm fine mom, I got those in Paris but now no, just really tired...and also hungry."

"OK girls, how about we order in? Pizza OK? "

"YES MOM." they answered simultaneously, and started laughing. But after the first moment of justified laughter Lily continued and her sister glanced at her questioningly, so she explained:

" I was thinking that Derek is , despite everything, your best boyfriend so far. Do you remember the guy you were going out with when we were sixteen..John something..."

"It was John McCarty, and what about him ? "

" Oh come on, he had his teeth out of his mouth and he was soo boring ! Like 11th April 1954."

"What about 11th April 1954? "

"It was the most boring day of the history, there are some researches in Europe ; I think, that proved it. "

"OK now, first of all he was not boring, he was informed, about some particular subjects, like economics. And about the day, they don't have things to do in Europe or something? "

"I don't know. But really after that idiot Derek is a great improvement, and this baby will have the cutest blond hair in the world. " she said rubbing her sister still mostly flat belly.

"Stop it ! You're tickling me! And my ex boyfriends, wanna talk about yours? "

And so they spent their evening chatting about high school not-so-pleasant memories and laughing, with some sappy old movie playing in the background. When the night came they fell asleep on the couch, Kate in the middle of the two sisters with one head on each shoulder and her hands behind their back , as if she wanted to embrace them.

When Rick and Cory, after a trip for the cupboard, a pizza, and a round of drinks came in found them like that, and decided to take a picture and let them be, because everything, even the things the two men didn't know about, could wait until tomorrow.

In the meantime, at Derek's apartment...

The guy opened the door after a while only to reveal his father standing there with a bottle of what he supposed being whiskey, as he has asked his dad to bring some drinks.

"Dad,thanks for coming."

"Of course Der, and don't worry, I was supposed to spend this evening alone, your mother is at the knitting club. My son is a lot better than some old John Wayne movie." Kevin Ryan smiled, but he could see that something was not OK, because Derek's eyes where red from crying and he could smell cigarettes in the air. His son never smoked unless he was seriously stressed about something.

" So , unless they decided to start baseball season early and you are inviting me to see the match, what is it Der? Is something wrong at work? "

"No , dad is not work related. It is about my girlfriend, or at least the woman that was my girlfriend until four hours ago."

" You have a new girlfriend? Why did I not know anything about her?"

"Actually, you know her, you know her pretty well."

"Who is she?"

"Liz dad."

"Liz as..."

" As Elizabeth Castle dad. Uncle Castle and aunt Kate's daughter, I think you even changed her a diaper back then probably. Oh gosh, not a good image!"

"Where ? How...wait is she back? "

"Yeah and we have been seeing each other for like months, and she decided that, me, her family and the city were more important than her ambitions, so she is back. She arrived today. And then we fought."

"Tell me about it." Kevin was a bit startled about the revelations but he wanted to know how to help his son and the only thing to do was hearing his version of the story and trying to comfort him, tomorrow they would have the time to fix up things.

Once Derek finished his story, Kevin smiled said that if Liz was anything like her parents and if she was really as in love as Derek was, they could fix it, but for now they decided just to open the bottle, have some drinks watching that John Wayne movie and not worry about tomorrow.

 _A/n So, here's the sweet, silly chapter but I will be back to more action soon. Also I did the maths and in this story Rick and Kate are less apart in age than the "fictional reality", because otherwise I'll be about 80 now so too old to buy cupboards (and carry them) I think!_

 _Thank you again for your support ! See you soon ! !_


End file.
